


Reading

by CeresJago



Series: The Simple Things [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Reading in the Holodeck, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresJago/pseuds/CeresJago
Summary: Reading under the sun of the Holodeck.





	Reading

She had programmed the Holodeck to her favorite spot in Indiana – the woods just down the road from her home. The grass fluttered with the wind, and the sun shone brightly warming up her skin. She sat underneath the big oak tree she remembered from her childhood reading one of her favorite books. Birds chirped and the leaves danced as the wind blew lazily through them.

She had been reading for some time when the Holodeck doors opened, and she looked up somewhat surprised. When she saw Seven walking towards her, she smiled serenely and went back to her book.

Seven approached the tree quietly, and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down beside her and opening a book of her own. Janeway threaded their hands together, and they read in silence for a while. 

It was only recently that Janeway had been able to convince Seven of the merits to reading an old fashioned book, and once she had, she was a little surprised with Seven’s desire to read them.

Janeway caressed the back of Seven’s Borg hand absentmindedly as Seven continued to read – thoroughly engrossed in her book. The wind lightly blew across the Holodeck, gently ruffling the pages of the books, and softly pulling at the golden strands of Seven’s hair. 

Janeway sat mesmerized as she watched Seven’s deft fingers turn the pages of the book, and as Seven’s face changed as she read.

She didn’t realize she had been staring at Seven, book forgotten in her lap, until Seven suddenly looked up and turned to her – a knowing smirk on her face. Janeway smiled sheepishly at being caught out, but was surprised when Seven pressed a quick kiss to her lips before returning to her book. Janeway smiled contentedly and picked up her book again and began reading. She snuggled closer to Seven. She pulled Seven’s arm around her so that she was leaning against Seven’s shoulder, and kissed Seven’s hand absentmindedly as she continued reading.

The two continued reading for a time, and Janeway never noticed Seven watching her out of the corner of her eye – smiling softly as she watched Janeway read her book.


End file.
